


To be in Love

by TurncoatPilot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Calill is a Mom Friend, F/F, Nephenee has Gay Thoughts, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurncoatPilot/pseuds/TurncoatPilot
Summary: Nephenee has been feeling nervous lately. Calill offers emotional support.





	To be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a fic exchange with a good friend. My first fic I've posted here, I hope y'all enjoy!

The sun was going down around the makeshift camp, hastily made as the Crimean Liberation Army made its march across Daein. The army had just crossed wintery mountains into the warmer riverlands, a welcome change for everyone marching under Ike and Elincia's banner. 

Nephenee was squatting on a log around a campfire as she and a few other Crimeans exchanged stories of home. While the grassy-haired sentinel stayed silent, Brom shared stories of his and Nephenee's village, and his wife and children at home waiting for him to return. 

"Y'know, the Harvest Festival is one of those things I miss the most," the larger man chimed in. "My sons and daughters were my pride and joy, practically gliding across the dance floor! And Nephenee over there-" Brom extended his arm in her direction. "Was hands down the best dancer in town! I gotta say, my daughters were mighty jealous!" 

The others around the campfire turned to Nephenee to see her reaction. 

_ Horsefeathers, they're all lookin' at me... _

Nephenee coughed into her fist, glancing around the campfire. Thoughts raced through her mind as she felt her cheeks burn. Why did Brom have to bring attention to her? And *she* was looking at her! 

"I uh, I have to get goin'!" The soldier bolted up, one hand keeping her helmet in place as she dashed back to her tent.

"Geez..." Nephenee panted as she reached the safety of her tent. Sweet silence, where no-one would have to pay attention to her. She removed her helmet and placed it on a small table next to her cot, letting her long hair flow out. As she was lighting a lantern, a voice came from the tent flaps.

"Still not a people person, are you?" The lantern flame flickered to life, revealing a familiar blonde mage. 

"Ah, Miss Calill, it's just you. Y'nearly scared me half to death!" Nephenee sighed. 

"Now now, that contraction isn't very sophisticated, is it? And please darling, just Calill is fine!" 

"Mis- Calill, I've just had a lot to think about recently." Nephenee sank into her cot, resting her hands on her legs.

"Oh, what seems to be on your mind dear? Here, may I sit?" Calill motioned to a spot next to Nephenee. 

Nephenee tapped the spot and nodded, Calill sitting next to her.

"Now, what seems to be the problem dear?" 

The sentinel stared at the ground, giving herself a moment to craft her words. "Well, I've recently been looking at someone... differently than normal."

"Differently?" Calill placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I don't know how to describe it. When I see this person, I feel like I've got butterflies inside of me, fluttering and making me nervous." 

"Oh, Nephenee! You have a crush!" 

"Wha- what?" Nephenee's eyes widened. She looked to Calill, whose smile was wide across her face.

Calill clapped her hands. "Oh, this is wonderful! You're on the first step of finding someone to bring home to your village! Who caught your eye?" 

Nephenee rubbed the back of her neck, a blush forming on her face.

"Commander Titania." The soldier uttered out, barely a whisper. "She's so collected, she's mighty kind, and when she laughs she closes her eyes and has the best smile. I wish I could talk to her but..."

"I see. You're worried she's not into women?"

"You got it. I'm worried she'd think I'm weird that I like women, or if I'm too much of a country gal." 

"You should never feel bad for being yourself. I know personally how you feel."

"What do you mean, Calill? You're sayin'- saying you like women in that way too?"

"Language, dear Nephenee! Both me and my husband are bisexual. Before we met, we both had girlfriends and boyfriends in the past."

"I... I see. I'm glad I can talk to you, Calill." 

"Of course! I'm always here for you, dear. I see so much of myself in you it's uncanny. The least I can do is keep you from making the same mistakes I did." 

"Thank you, Calill. But... what should I do about the Commander?" 

"Oh, dearie. I want you to go talk to her. I see her training in the yard outside of my tent around this time." 

"What? Now!?" Nephenee coughed, sitting up as Calill stood up, taking her hand. 

"Yes, now! What better time than the present? Better to have loved and lost than sit with a crush and have done nothing!" 

"That's not how the saying go- woah, you're stronger than an ox! Wait, my helmet!" 

_______

Titania was chopping wood by the mess hall. The thwack of the axe splitting logs was the only noise at this time, save for some insects and owl calls. The moon shone down on Titania's face, the sweat running down as she lifted the axe again.  _ Thwack! _

"Miss 'Tania?" Nephenee walked forward, her helmet back on her head.

"Ah, Nephenee. What are you doing at this time of night?" Titania placed the axe at her side, the head meeting the grass. 

"I was taking a walk, I needed to get outside and get some air," she lied.

"I see. May I speak with you a moment?" Titania placed the axe against the logs, taking off her gloves. Her hands were coarse, small scars blanketing her palms. 

"Wha- What do you need?"

"Why did you run off in such a hurry tonight? I wanted to see how well you dance. Brom spoke very highly of you." 

"I, uh, just wasn't feeling well." The lies continued. "So I went back to my tent and took a short nap." 

"Nephenee, I practically raised Ike and Mist while Commander Greil was out, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. Why do you bring it up?" 

"Because I learned to tell when someone is lying."

"Ah, horsefeathers. You got me, Miss 'Tania." 

"Nephenee, why don't you tell me what's going on? I want to make everyone feel welcome in the army as best I can." Titania sat on the stump, her arms draped over her thighs. Her ponytail sat on her shoulder draping down her chest, swaying with every motion she made. 

"Miss 'Tania, I just... You're a kind and sweet person, you're so mature an' graceful, and I'm just a country gal." Calill's talking points had gone through one ear and out the other. Nephenee couldn't grasp them out of the thoughts running through her head like wild horses on a field. "I really like you, Miss 'Tania. I have for a long while, ever since we reached Gallia. I was just so worried you wouldn't like me back, I never said nothing." 

Titania watched, her eyebrows rising as Nephenee spoke. Without a word, she rose and strode towards the shy soldier.

"Miss 'Tania, m'sorry, I just wanted to tell you how I fe-"

Titania's hand landed on Nephenee's shoulder as their lips met. 

Nephenee sank into the kiss. Sure, she'd kissed boys at the Harvest Festival, but those were quick pecks that didn't mean anything to her. As far as she was concerned, this was her first true kiss. 

Somewhere behind the two, Calill smiled as she watched the scene unfold. 

_ Ah, you two remind me of Largo and I. _


End file.
